1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color cathode-ray tube (CRT) and, more particularly to a color CRT including a focus mask.
2. Description of the Background Art
A color cathode-ray tube (CRT) typically includes an electron gun, an aperture mask, and a screen. The aperture mask is interposed between the electron gun and the screen. The screen is located on an inner surface of a faceplate of the CRT tube. The screen has an array of three different color-emitting phosphors (e.g., green, blue, and red) formed thereon. The aperture mask functions to direct electron beams generated in the electron gun toward appropriate color-emitting phosphors on the screen of the CRT tube.
The aperture mask may be a focus mask. Focus masks typically comprise two sets of conductive lines (or wires) that are arranged approximately orthogonal to each other, to form an array of openings. Different voltages are applied to the two sets of conductive lines to create multipole focusing lenses in each opening of the mask. The multipole focusing lenses are used to direct the electron beams toward the color-emitting phosphors on the screen of the CRT tube.
One type of focus mask is a tensioned focus mask, wherein at least one of two sets of conductive lines is under tension. Typically, for tensioned focus masks, the vertical set of conductive lines is under tension, with the horizontal set of conductive lines overlying such vertical tensioned lines.
Where the two sets of conductive lines overlap, such conductive lines are typically attached at their crossing points (junctions) by an insulating material. When the different voltages are applied between the two sets of conductive lines of the mask, to create the multipole focusing lenses in the openings thereof, high voltage (HV) flashover may occur at one or more junctions. HV flashover is the dissipation of an electrical charge across the insulating material separating the two sets of conducting lines. HV flashover is undesirable because it may cause an electrical short circuit between the two sets of conductive lines, leading to subsequent failure of the focus mask.
Also, when the electron beams from the electron gun are directed toward the color-emitting phosphors on the screen, backscattered electrons from the screen may cause the insulator material on the focus mask to accumulate an electrical charge. Such charging is undesirable because it may interfere with the ability of the focus mask to direct the electron beams toward the color-emitting phosphors formed on the screen, as well as cause HV flashover between the conductive lines of the focus mask.
Thus, a need exists for suitable insulating materials that overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.